Oracle Files: Dick Grayson 1
Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Dick Grayson *Bruce Wayne *Silver St. Cloud Location * Batcave, Wayne Manor, Gotham City, NJ * June 2nd 1998, 1137 Local Time VOX Archive * Dick Grayson: Whoa... No way! Bruce Wayne is Batman?! * Alfred Pennyworth: sigh Among other things, yes. For instance, he will likely also be very cross at the both of us when he sees what you did to the room upstairs. * Dick Grayson: scoff He's always cross. He'll get over it. Besides, you said all that stuff was priceless, so what's the big deal? * Alfred Pennyworth: Priceless does not mean "free", Master Richard... sigh I will leave that to the good minds at Brentwood to teach you the difference in time. For now, I think our minds would be better served thinking of what we're going to tell Master Bruce when he returns from his evening out. * Bruce Wayne: In that case, you better think fast. * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, Miss St. Cloud... You're home... earlier than expected. * Silver St. Cloud: sigh sarcasm: My fault, I'm afraid, Alfred. I couldn't on good conscience keep the Batman to myself when I knew there were criminals out there with perfectly good teeth just waiting for Batman to punch in. silence: 5,7 seconds That was a joke, Bruce... You know what? I can see by your face, now's not a good time. I'll just go? * Bruce Wayne: sigh Sorry, Silver. lip smack Alfred, will you show her out? * Alfred Pennyworth: As you wish, sir. Come along, Master Richard... * Bruce Wayne: No, Dick stays... * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce? Perhaps this would be a better conversation to have after a night's sleep? * Bruce Wayne: No, Dick stays... Don't make my repeat myself. * Alfred Pennyworth: sigh As you wish. Come on now, Miss St. Cloud. footsteps * Bruce Wayne: 13,4 seconds Come closer, Dick. No reason to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. * Dick Grayson: scoff I'm not scared! Okay... sigh I'm not scared that much... sigh * Bruce Wayne: I can see you want to ask me something, but you're scared. I'll save you the trouble, Dick. The answer is "No". * Dick Grayson: scoff How is that fair? You didn't even let me ask! * Bruce Wayne: Okay... Ask. * Dick Grayson: Okay! Great! So, the newspapers are calling you the Dark Knight. So, a Dark Knight needs a Dark Squire, right? * Bruce Wayne: This isn't some fantasy story, Dick. There are real bad people out there in this city. Criminals that murder- * Dick Grayson: Like Zucco? You don't think I don't know that?! He killed my parents! You know what- sob,scoff Forget it! footsteps * Silver St. Cloud: Bruce! He's just a boy! * Bruce Wayne: Huh? I thought you two- * Alfred Pennyworth: Apologies, Master Bruce. The elevator seems to be stalled... * Bruce Wayne: Maybe try the button... next to the door. groan The one that would light up if it were pushed. * Alfred Pennyworth: chuckle Yes, well... be that as it may, perhaps should I remind you that you were in his shoes once upon a time. * Bruce Wayne: sigh Dick... Hold up... footsteps Punch me... slapping chest If you can... Well? You want in? * Dick Grayson: scoff Is this a trick? you want me to punch you?chuckle, knuckles crack Best day ever! smack, pained gasp, smack, thud, angry grunt, clamber Hey! You didn't say you were going to punch back! * Bruce Wayne: Not bad. chuckle The speed and precision were excellent, but you telegraph. Still, I can work with this. Again! Trivia and Notes * Dick discovers Batman's secret identity. * Debut of Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne and Silver St. Cloud. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Dick Grayson 1, with extra dialogue. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dick Grayson 1/6 (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Dick Grayson 1/5 (Remastered) Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Silver St. Cloud/Appearances Category:Oracle Files Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances